Eso ya me lo has dicho
by Puchico
Summary: #Robron en espanol! que hay muy pocos :) Robert esta de vuelta a HF despues de que Chrissie le perdone el haber organizado el robo para impresionar a Lawrence. La unica condicion para recuperar su confianza es retirar el dinero invertido en el negocio de Adam y Aaron.


_1 _

Se echó hacia atrás y suspiró. Definitivamente se iba volver loco. La corbata le ahogaba, sentía los hombros pesados y el pecho vacío. Hacía semanas que no tenía un día tranquilo, como antes...Echaba de menos el antes. Se levantó del sofá con un gesto ágil, intentando recordar a su cuerpo que no estaba derrotado, y decidió buscar la botella de whisky japonés que su suegro guardaba bajo llave. Sonrió. Todos tenían secretos: Lawrence, Chrissie, Lachlan...Todo el mundo intentaba mostrar su mejor cara al mundo: el hombre de negocios y cabeza de familia; la hija respetuosa, amante madre y esposa; el hijo... Bueno, a decir verdad, Lachlan era un mundo a parte y prefería no saber nada de sus secretos... En todo caso ellos no eran diferentes a él. Sólo buscaba ganar el respeto de los otros.

Robert sabía perfectamente donde estaba la llave que abría el exclusivo mini-bar de ébano. Bajo una caja de clips en el segundo cajón del escritorio. Se sirvió un vaso y suspiró aflojando el nudo que martirizaba su garganta. Eso era lo que necesitaba, cosas simples. La comodidad que ya conocía, la facilidad con la que podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera, aquí y ahora. Saber que mañana se despertaría, bebería su café al lado de Chrissie leyendo el periódico, cerraría unos cuantos eventos pendientes, saldría a correr, tal vez hasta hiciera la cena... Momentos de lujo como el de ahora, sintiendo el sabor de uno de los whiskys más caros el mundo fundiéndose en su boca...

El recuerdo de Aaron le azotó entonces tan claro y vivo que dejo de respirar por un momento. Se mordió el labio.

"¿Por qué vamos a conservar un negocio con un ladrón? No quiero tener nada que ver con él.. ¿Qué te importa más, tu ego o tu familia?" le había espetado Chrissie. Descubrir que el robo de su casa no fue más una pantomima organizada por su marido la ponía enferma, pensar que el consecuente ataque al corazón de su padre había sido culpa de la persona que más quería en el mundo la devastaba. Aun así, había accedido a la petición de su hijo y quería intentar arreglar su matrimonio. Robert jamás hubiera imaginado el precio a pagar para recuperar su vida y la confianza de su mujer "Puedo perdonarte..." le aseguró ella "Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien capaz de hacer lo que él le hizo a mi padre...¡Cada vez que pienso en él me acuerdo de tus mentiras! ¡Lo quiero fuera de nuestras vidas!"

¿Qué podía hacer?¿Cómo explicarle a Aaron que lo iba a perder todo? Y también estaba Victoria. Su hermana no entendería por qué Robert retiraba su inversión y llevaba a la quiebra el negocio de su novio y su amigo de la infancia ahora que comenzaba a funcionar realmente bien. Había tantos secretos...

Se dejo caer en la silla de cuero, revolviéndose el pelo con la mano.

Los había visto, a Aaron y a Adam, comenzar desde cero, trabajar día y noche sin quejarse, hacer incontables idas y vueltas al ayuntamiento, al banco, la cámara de comercio...Había visto el rostro de Aaron, al principio lleno de dudas, volverse mas decidido. Sus ojos se vaciaban de miedos y "peros" enmarcados de ojeras. Aún recordaba la reunión con los primeros clientes. Robert sólo había pasado para dar la cara como inversor e intervenir con su labia si fuera necesario, pero pronto de dio cuenta de que Aaron no le necesitaba. El chico pocas veces creía en si mismo, pero ese día exhalaba convicción. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, hipnotizado, durante toda la visita del terreno, mientras explicaba los planes de logística, los desechos más productivos y beneficios que podrían conseguir en poco tiempo. Frases simples e inteligentes. Sus miradas se cruzaban a cada rato y esto parecía alimentar el entusiasmo de su discurso. Resultado: éxito total. A Robert le gustó ese Aaron. De hecho, le volvió completamente loco...

Suspiró. En principio se había auto-impuesto evitar cualquier contacto con él en la chatarrería. En principio... Pero a partir de ese día, como una inercia lenta y progresiva, terminaron chocando casi a diario el uno con el otro. Podía recordar sonrisas y miradas discretas cuando Adam andaba cerca, las hamburguesas de Victoria que compartían a escondidas detrás de la cabina cuando Robert conseguía escapar del despacho de Lawrence al medio día, los "cinco minutos más" que se otorgaban para decirse nada en especial, el olor de su americano mezclado con la colonia de Aaron por las mañanas, su nariz fría contra su mejilla y sus labios calientes...Como una fuga incontenible esos momentos secretos se habían mezclado con su día a día, había vivido entre dos vidas donde las fronteras eran cada vez mas borrosas. A ratos dejaba de tener cuidado, sonreía delante de Chrissie a los mensajes que el chico le mandaba y esta cuestionaba a veces en qué soñaba despierto. Siempre había una buena razón profesional para terminar el día en el Woolpack comiéndose el uno al otro con los ojos, una buena excusa para no ir con su esposa de compras y acercarse a vigilar como iba el negocio llevando consigo dos cafés recién hechos; un cliente lejano y ficticio que reclamaba una reunión inventada e imprevista para pasar una noche fuera de casa.

Destellos ámbar que bailaban sobre la mesa y las paredes lo trajeron de vuelta de sus recuerdos. Dio otro trago vaciando su vaso de whisky e intentando no pensar en lo que ya no existía. Aaron le había impuesto elegir entre estar con él abiertamente o dejarlo para siempre. Chrissie le ofreció la oportunidad de volver a casa y recuperar su vida y su trabajo casi al mismo tiempo. La elección le pareció fácil en aquel momento...Sabía desde siempre que la vida eran sacrificios, no había discusión posible entre lo que se quiere y lo que se debe hacer. Los anhelos, el orgullo, el amor de un padre...todo eso era sacrificable por una buena causa... Como lo eran también sus ganas de besar a Aaron, de desnudarle, de hacerle el amor, de inhalar cada gemido que saliera de su boca... Podía vivir sin todo eso, se decía, pero no podría perdonarse el arruinarlo y dejarle sin nada...

De un tirón seco y lleno de rabia deshizo el nudo de su corbata, dejándola caer sobre el escritorio.

-¿Todavía desierto?

Chrissie se dejaba reposar en el quicio de la puerta con su bata de seda malva.

Robert pensó que era muy guapa, siempre le habían gustado sus curvas de mujer, su perfume, su sonrisa pícara cuando la niña de papa decidía ser mala.

-Perdona, ¿he hecho mucho ruido?- sonrió Robert – Sólo estaba planteándome cómo cerrar un asunto mañana...

-¿Y el whisky de papá es el cáliz de la sabiduría?

Asintió avergonzado y Chrissie avanzó hasta él.

-Déjalo por hoy, ¿quieres?- le pidió rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo- Es muy tarde.. vamos a la cama.

Ahí estaba su esposa, dispuesta a perdonarle todo y, aun así, cuando ésta intentó besarle suavemente en los labios, Robert ladeó la cabeza, dejando reposar el gesto en su mejilla. Se sonrieron.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó ella una vez más.

No le salían las palabras. Tenia miedo de desmoronarse y suplicar, de dejar escapar el nombre equivocado...Así que subieron a la habitación en silencio y pasó la noche en vela intentando olvidar...


End file.
